1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeder suitable for a hand-carry type portable printer.
2) Description of the Related Art
With the spread of portable personal computers and word-processors, many types of hand-carried portable printers are now widely used, and some of these portable printers can be equipped with a paper feeder. Conventionally, the paper feeder is detachably mounted on or attached to the portable printer at a paper inlet port thereof. In this connection, however, a portable printer equipped with a paper feeder is very unstable, because the portable printer is inherently light and small, and accordingly, the portable printer equipped with the paper feeder is easily unbalanced and the printer and/or the paper feeder are damaged. Therefor, whenever a portable printer with a paper feeder is operated the operator must deal with same carefully and cautiously.